The Story Of The Bunny Monster
by Serpico1986
Summary: While trying to make his brother calm down, Dean tells him a scary story, scaring the boy half o death. Kidchesters AU


**Another shot soy on my storyline about John as a good father. I know not much people like it, but who cares? I'm writting for myself and saving in here for a while.**

 **Hope you like and DSCWin, thanks for the help, you're the best**

* * *

 **THE STORY OF THE BUNNY MONSTER**

Around Easter that year, John had promised his kids they could go Easter-egg hunt around the block, the boys needed some fun, after the last week hunt uproar.

Unfortunately, to the boys dismay, another hunt come on their way and now instead of going egg hunt on the park, the three Winchesters were now at home, while John studies the case, Dean keep taking care of his little brother Sam.

Usually, Sam was a easygoing little guy, always obeying his brother and father when they give him orders.

This day however, it seemed that the boy pick up the right day to give a tamper tantrum. Since he woke up, Sam wasn't obeying any order from Dean, who was in charge of his brother, while John was busy.

"Dee! Story" he demanded

"Dude, remember with Dad said, you need a bath!" Dean ordered "here, let me help you take your shirt! "

"No" Sam complained slapping Dean's hand, like any typical four year old on behave

"Samuel, stop it, or i will call Dad!" Dean said serious and Sam stopped.

Like magic, Sam gone through bath time without complain, as he doesn't want to disobey his dad. Not that John would do anything, he was just afraid of his father angry look.

Once take a bath, Sam ran to John, despite of Dean tell him their father was busy, the 8-year old toddler ran to his father and hug him, giving John a scare in the process.

"Daddy!" Greeted Sam " read a story? Dean doesn't want to read! "

"What?" John asked confused

" Dad" Dean came right after his brother "Dad, sorry, i told him you´re busy, but he escape from me''

''it´s ok Dean'' John smiled and pick up his young son. At eight year old, Sam was a bit tall, but his 4-year old mentality, make him little every time. ''Sammy, why you´re disobeying your brother?''

''I want story Daddy'' Sam said and in response, John check his watch

''it´s a bit early for a story, Sammy'' John smiled ''let´s do this, why not you and your brother have some lunch and then, later he read you a story. Daddy is busy now buddy, sorry'' John hug his son, who was still a bit confuse, so Dean took his brother´s hand and took him to the kitchen.

Again, Sam went back to demanding a story, even as far as to start jumping on the beds while Dean struggled to grab stop his brother from screaming and causing a scene. "Sammy! Stop! You need to stop!" Dean was yelling trying to reach his younger brother but because of his tall lanky frame, every time Dean would attempt to grab him he would always jump out of the way and run away.

Annoyed, Dean had an idea, he knew it could cause him trouble, but it could be worth trying. So he looked at his dad who was still busy and back to his brother, who was hiding under the table, talking to himself.

''Okay Sammy, you want a story? So come here'' Dean ordered and by magic, the young boy approach his brother, who set him on the couch.

''story! Green Eggs and Ham!''

''well, not quietly'' Dean started, unsure if his brother understand ''remember why Dad is busy? He need to catch the bad guy right?''

''yeah, Daddy catch the bad guy'' Sam repeat

''that´s right'' Dean said, choosing carefully his words. Sure, Sam knew his father had some important work to do, like catch those bad guys who could hurt him and his brother, but just that, after all, John himself found useless explain to someone with a mind of a toddler, about monsters and stuff. ''but this time, it´s different. You know why Dad don´t let us go after the Easter Bunny?'' Dean asked and Sam looked at him confuse.

''Easter Bunny!'' he exclaimed

''No Sammy, the Easter bunny is a bad guy and Daddy is after4 him, that´s why he keep us inside, he don't want the Easter Bunny to get us… because if he do, he will take us away from Daddy'' Dean make up an excuse ''now, what about have lunch?'' Dean asked getting up the couch, but Sam immediately, grabs his hand and started cry. ''What now Sammy?'' the 12-year old asked annoyed

''i´m scary Dee!'' Sammy started to sob, clutching his brother´s hand

_/_

At the other room, John couldn´t work with his kids making so much noise, so he got up and went to see what´s going on, just to spot Sam crying.

''what's going on here?'' he asked and in response, Sam ran to his father ''Sammy, what´s the matter Buddy?''

''Daddy… the Bunny will take me away…'' the little boy cried

''the Bunny…?'' the man was confused ''Dean, care to explain?'' John asked his older son

''Sorry Dad!'' Dean lowered his head ''I wanted to make him be quiet!''

''well, don´t do this anymore, you know how your brother get easily scared'' John raised an eyebrow ''so apologize to your brother''

''sorry Sammy'' Dean said, but Sam seemed to be still upset with him and afraid some Easter Bunny would appear any minute to take him away.

_/_

During the rest of the evening, John stayed with is younger son, trying to make him calm down, Bobby could take care of the Ghost himself, so he just keep playing with Sam and telling him stories.

Dean on the other hand, felt bad about treading his brother, even knowing Sam would forget about the monster story the very next morning, Dean decided to make some amends with him and that night, after his father and brother went to sleep, he decided to hide some of Seam´s favorite toys, in order to help him hunt for them the next morning, creating this way their own version of an Egg Hunt.

Maybe this way, he could make sure Sam forgive him.

END


End file.
